Amu and Mikan
by Queen Lucy The Valient
Summary: What happens when Mikan's Alice is stolen and she leaves Gakeun Alice is it for good? Who are Mika and Kyo? How does Mikan know Nagihiko Fujisaki? Will Amu help Mikan? These are all good questions and you'll have to read to find out? UP FOR ADOPTION I'm sorry I tried but i've got no inspiration on how to continue. PM me if you want to adopt.
1. Chapter 1  losing an Alice

**Hello this is my second Fanfic tell me if it sucks then i won't go on.**

**Amu and Mikan**

**chapter 1 losing an Alice**

"Ohayo mina-sama" Mikan said.

"HOTARRRUUUUU" mikan ran towards her friend right before she got there

_BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA_

"Mikan are you okay" Yuu asked

"i tat tat tat Hotaru your so mean i just wanted to give you a hug" Mikan cried.

"I don't want your Baka germs its been a year haven't you learned your lesson yet," Hotaru said.

just then Natsume and Ruka came in and Natsume lit a fire on Mikans hair this was not something he did in fact he never did this everyone was shocked.

"Kyaaaa" Mikan said.

"put the fire out Mikan" Natsume said.

"I can't my alice isn't working" Mikan cried as she tried over and over again but nothing happened suddenly Ruka got water out of nowhere and dumped it on her head.

"whats the matter with my alice why didn't it work it worked a week ago when we went to get the stolen alices back why isn't my alice working" Mikan had tears in her eyes.

"you lost your alice" Natsume said.

"I-its gone" Mikan managed to say out of utter shock.

"yes" Hotaru said.

"but how can that be" Mikan asked her best friend.

"it could be the type you lose after childhood" Hotaru said.

"but I'm not going to Middle school till next year" Mikan cried.(they are all 11).

Narumi had watched all of this from the doorway.

"Mikan you need to go and pack your stuff" Narumi-sensei said mournfully. Mikan ran out of the room crying she locked herself in her room and started packing.

"where am i going to go my Jii-chan died 3 months ago i have no other family i will probably go to an orphanage oh well at lest i still have you guys" Mikan held two eggs in her hand one was white with black cat ears on it and the other is black with white cat ears and out came a chara girl that looked a lot like Mikan but had white cat ears and a white tail from the white egg and from the back egg a chara that looked a lot like Natsume accepted had black cat ears and a black cat tail she had tears in her eyes again.

"Mikan-sama it will be okay please don't cry" said the chara girl.

"thanks Mika and Kyo" Mikan said.(Mika is the girl, and Kyo is the boy).

"i can help you pack" Kyo said.

"No it's okay Kyo I'll do it myself you two go look around the campus one last time and meet me at the gate okay" Mikan said.

"okay we will meet you at the gate Mikan-sama lets go Kyo" Mika said.

and the two charas left though the window just as Anna, Nonoko, Luna, and Koko came in.

"So whose Mika and Kyo" Koko asked.

"No one" Mikan answered.

"then who were you talking yourself" Luna suggested.

"Just leave me alone Luna I'm leaving you got what you wanted my alice is gone just let me say goodbye to my friends then I'm gone i won't remind you of my mother isn't that what you wanted" Mikan said and everyone was shocked then Mikan zipped up her suit case and took her eggs and put them in a box and went to give Koko, Anna, and Nonoko a hug then went to find Hotaru, Ruka, Nobara,and Natsume. she found Nobara in one of the empty classroom.

"Hi Nobara-chan" Mikan said.

"Mikan-can"Nobara said with a smile on her face.

"Nobara-chan I lost my alice I'm leaving today" Mikan said.

"you're leaving" Nobara had tears in her eyes.

"yes please don't cry i will write i promise" Mikan said.

"okay i will miss you Mikan-chan" Nobara said.

"I'll miss you too Nobara-chan" Mikan said.

Mikan found Ruka in the northern forest.

"hi Ruka" Mikan said.

"Hi Mikan is it true did you really lose your Alice" Ruka asked.

"yes it is true I'm leaving in an hour i just finished packing" Mikan said and she hugged Ruka "Ne Ne Ruka will you make sure that Natsume doesn't take so many missions i want to see all of you when you graduate remember that".

"okay Mikan i will make sure" Ruka blushed, but he was a little disappointed .

Then Mikan left to find Hotaru Mikan found her in her lab.

"Hotaru you know that I'm leaving don't you" Mikan asked.

"of course i do Baka"Hotaru said.

"Hotaru" Mikan cried and ran to her friend and hugged her and Hotaru did not stop her after a 5 minute hug Hotaru finally spoke.

"I'm going to miss having my own Baka around to help me i hope to see you after graduation i know you will be sad because your Jii-chan just died but try to make friends okay" Hotaru said.

"okay" Mikan said giving her trade mark smile.

"now don't you have to say good bye to Natsume" Hotaru asked.

"Right bye then" Mikan said.

Mikan found Natsume and Youichi under the sakura tree.

"hey You-chan and Natsume" Mikan said.

"Onee-chan is it true are you really leaving" youichi asked tears in his eyes.

"yes you-chan please don't cry or you will make me sadder" Mikan said.

"Okay i won't cry" youichi said holding back the tears before being swept up in Mikan's arms he had not been held since he turned 4.

"be happy okay I will see you after graduation just wait till then and i will write you okay" Mikan said.

"Okay Onee-can you promise to write" youichi said with a smile.

"yes I promise" Mikan said.

then youichi ran off and Mikan was left alone with Natsume.

"hi" Mikan said.

"hn" was Natsume's only response.

Mikan got mad and puffed out her cheeks anime style and said "well i guess you don't want me here so I'll just go".

but before Mikan could leave she got pulled back and Natsume kissed her sweetly and Mikan froze.

"I'll miss you Mikan" Natsume said as he pulled away.

"I'll miss you to Natsume" Mikan said then paused before adding "I'll never forget you".

"I'll never forget you either Mikan" Natsume said.

"bye Natsume" Mikan said before heading to the gate Mika and Kyo and every one was already there of course no one could see Mika and Kyo. everyone was there to say goodbye even Tsubasa-senpi and Misaki-senpi.

"Mikan, over here" Misaki-senpi said.

"Misaki-senpi" Mikan said as she gave her her trade mark smile.

"you didn't think you were leaving without saying goodbye now did you" Tsubasa-senpi teased.

"of coarse not Tsubasa-senpi" mikan said as she went to give them a hug "bye Tsubasa-senpi and Misaki-senpi"

"hey Tsubasa when i next see you you should at lest be dating got it"Mikan whispered.

"W-what are you talking about" Tsubasa asked.

"What are you talking about you talking about" Misaki-senpi asked.

"boy and you call me the clueless one" Mikan laughed "Ne Ne make sure to find me once you graduate okay"

"of coarse we will we wouldn't forget our Mikan-chan" Tsubasa said then Misaki hit his head with her hand "of coarse we won't forget you Mikan-chan" Misaki-senpi said.

"okay bye" Mikan said then she went into the black limo with her Chara's Mika and Kyo (of coarse no body could see them) and everyone watched as they left.

**end of chapter**

**i know this chapter was kinda seemed staged but next chapter will be better.**


	2. Chapter 2  The New School part 1

**this is the second chapter and if you don't like it i will stop writing it but please review. **

**Amu and Mikan**

**Chapter 2 - The New School**

**summary- Mikan lost her Alice Natsume kissed her she then left the Academy. Is it for good or will she come back? Her grandfather died 3 months ago where will she live now?**

**Natsume's POV**

Mikan lost her alice so Persona was right.

_flashback_

_"Hello Natsume" Persona said it was late and Persona and Natsume were talking on Natsume's balcony._

_"what do you want Persona and hurry up" Natsume said angrily._

_"Do you know that your precious Mikan got her alice stolen" Persona said._

_"You're lying" Natsume said._

_"If you don't believe me then put her hair on fire tomorrow and see for yourself, and before you ask she doesn't even know her alice is missing" Persona said._

**(that should fill you in on why he lit her hair on fire)**

_end of flashback_

**at Mikan's new school - Seiyo Elementary  
**

"everyone we have a new student come in" Nikaidou-sensei.

in came a 11-year old brunet with her trade mark smile.

"Hello my name is Sakura Mikan it is nice to meet you" Mikan said with her trade mark smile still on even though she was still sad (she can fake smile unlike Amu).

"Miss Sakura-" Nikaidou started to say but was cut off.

"please call me Mikan" Mikan said.

"Okay Mikan you can go sit over there" Nikaidou said.

"Okay" Mikan said.

Mikan started walking but being the klutz she is she tripped but lucky as she was Mika saw this and character changed and fortunately Mikan caught herself before she fell no one noticed this except for Amu, Rima, and Tadase. Mikan took her seat and sat there quietly thinking 'it was good that Mika caught me before I fell'. After the last class of the day Tadase gave her a letter**(for those of you who don't watch or read Shugo Chara it's a letter inviting her to join their club I'm not really sure what it is called)** Mikan read the letter then crumpled it up and thew it into the trash and ran out crying everyone gasped while Amu and Rima followed her to find out what was wrong when they found her in a empty class room she had a star on her uniform(most of you probably know what that star is) she was talking to her self.

"Ohayo mina-sama" Mikan said 'Ohayo mikan-chan' Mikan thought.

"Who is she talking to" Amu asked.

"I don't know" Rima said.

"Hotarrruuu" Mikan said instead of yelling she did not want anyone finding her here.

'_BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA_' Mikan thought 'are you alright Mikan'.

"i tai tai tai Hotaru you're so mean i just wanted to hug you" Mikan said 'I don't want your baka germs'.

Rima and Amu were laughing quietly when Nagihiko came.

"what are you guy's laughing at" he asked.

Rima pointed to Mikan.

"Oh, well her mourning routine is kinda funny you should see it in person but it's something to laugh about she's trying to coup with losing an alice" he said.

back in the classroom mikan had started to cry and Kyo trying to make her stop said "oi polka stop crying".

"Kyo stop trying to act like Natsume to try and cheer me up" Mikan said.

"okay" Kyo said.

"why did she start crying" Rima asked.

"because she misses her friends and her grandfather died 3 months ago" Nagihiko said.

"wait how do you know all this" Amu said.

"I meet her last year now watch this, Kyo come here" Nagihiko said Kyo came.

"hey Nagihiko how have you been" Kyo said.

"Fine come here my own heart unlock" Nagihiko said he transformed and he looked quite like Natsume except he had cat ears and a cat tail.

"oi polka stop crying" Nagihiko said.

"quit it Kyo i know it is you" Mikan said without even looking up.

"I'm not Kyo" Nagihiko said this made Mikan look up and Nagihiko transform back to his original form.

"Nagi" Mikan said in delight and ran and gave him a hug.

"hey Mikan how have you been i heard you lost your alice" Nagi said.

"yeah i did" Mikan said as she broke a way from the hug and looked away.

"it's okay this is my way of not missing you guys" Nagi said as he pulled a little thing out of his pocket that had a little screen and a remote attached to each other.

"Nagi! i can't believe you bought her bugs" Mikan exclaimed.

"well how did you think i got this" Nagi said as he held up a CD that was labeled Natsume and Mikan kiss.

"give it" Mikan said.

"No i need something to blackmail you guys for taking that picture of me last time i was there and i am going to sell this to everyone in the academy" Nagi said as he held the CD above his head Mikan was jumping trying to get it.

"give me that CD or i will show everyone here the picture" Mikan said.

"you don't have any copes left" Nagi said.

"I have 1 copy left and Hotaru has the original you wouldn't want me to show it to Amu would you" Mikan said.

Rima and Amu were clueless about what they were talking about and were not paying that much attention until they heard Mikan say Amu's name then they saw the two Nagi was on a duck scooter(sound familiar yep Nagi bought that from Hotaru too) and Mikan closely behind then being the klutz she is she tripped again but just got up and started running after Nagi again.

"give me that CD" Mikan yelled.

"Don't count on it" Nagi yelled back.

"i will show that picture of you to Amu if you sell that CD to everyone at the academy" Mikan threatened.

"No you wouldn't you would not want to lose the only friend you have here do you" Nagi asked.

"whaaaaaaaa Nagi you BAKA" Mikan had started crying again.

"Mikan don't cry i was only kidding I'm sure you'll make new friends in no time" Nagi said.

"But i want my old friends i even miss Luna's threats" Mikan cried.

"Who's this Luna person and why is she threatening you" Amu said they finally caught up with them.

"N-no one" Mikan said.

"Mikan you mentioned her in your letters why is she threatening you" Nagi said.

"S-she i-is no one" Mikan chocked out.

"Mikan does she know your mother" Nagi asked.

"um um i shouldn't have said anything" Mikan said and was about to run away but Nagi caught her.

"Come on i know I've only known you for a year but even i know when your lying tell us the truth" Nagi said.

"okay I'll tell but before i do do you have any photo albums from Gakeun Alice" Mikan asked.

"um yea why do you ask" Amu said.

"I need to check something" Mikan said.

"Will you join the club" Rima asked it was the first time she had talked the entire time.

"Um okay sure" Mikan said as she gave her her trade mark smile(real this time).

when they reached the royal garden(i think that's what it is called if I'm wrong tell me and I'll change it) they went inside and Tadase was the with Kukai and Yaya.

"Ne Ne Nagi can i do it please" Mikan asked.

"I don't know" Nagi said.

"pretty pleaaseeeeeee with a cherry on top" Mikan pleaded acting like a little 3-year-old.

"what is she talking about" Yaya asked.

"Um okay but just this one time" Nagi said.

"yay, hello little...

**end of chapter**

**this chapter is really long so i am making a part two.**

**See ya later.  
**


	3. Chapter 3 The New School part 2

**Chapter 2 - The New School Part 2**

"yay, hello little prince" Mikan said and at that moment Tadase character transformed and made his king speech and Mikan fell down laughing "you were right this is so funny".

after everything calmed down Mikan took out a bag and 6 pairs of clothing she thew a pair of clothes to each of them.

"what are these for" Kukai asked.

"well i heard about all of your tests Kukai-chan this is mine" Mikan said sweetly and gave them all a candy from the bag.

"Oh no i am not falling for this again you all ready know how I look why aren't you doing this" Nagi asked.

"Oh i know you already did but I'm sure the others will want to see you and i am doing it to see" Mikan said as she held up a pair of clothing.

"now everyone go into a changing room and eat the candy then change then come back here don't worry it will only last an hour unless.." Mikan said.

"Unless what" asked Rima.

"unless you end up like Youichi-chan but Nagi didn't so you should be fine" Mikan-chan said "now go change".

when they all came back they looked different they looked like they were all in high school (who ever read the manga you already know what that candy does and is and you also know how Mikan looks).

"What the heck happened" Kukai asked Mikan was in a laughing fit and Nagihiko was looking down right embarrassed.

"W-what happened" Amu asked clearly she did not like her figure.

"now i look like a king" Tadase said (most of you can guess how he looked).

"Um how do i look" Rima asked she was blushing as all the boys jaws dropped.

"All i can say is that it is good Tono-senpi isn't here" Mikan said as she recovered from her laughing fit.

"now i cant act like a baby whaaaaaaaaaaaa" Yaya pouted and Kukai blushed.

"Oooo someone has a crush" Mikan said.

"who" Nagi asked.

"it's a secret" Mikan said everyone took a step back and looked at each other.

Amu had long pink hair almost as long as Nagi's she had breasts that she just could not get used to she had beautiful eyes and fair skin any girl would die for her looks and any guy would fall for her. Nagi looked more like his 'twin' his hair had not grown but he had girl eyes and fair skin and any guy would mistake him for a girl. Kukai stayed pretty much the same except his hair had gotten a darker brown and had gotten messier and he had gotten more handsome kinda like that fan girl vision in the anime. Rima had white blond hair and had large brown deer eyes(anime style) and very fair skin. Yaya now had long hair it went half way down her back and she had big brown eyes she looked so childish even though the candy was supposed to make her look like she was in high school. Tadase looked more like that version that fan girl made him out to be. Mikan looked (if you have read the manga you would know but for those who haven't) her pony tails were longer her eyes were still the same brown orbs she was still pretty short for a high school-er just then Ikuto came in.

"Whoa who are you and what did you do to them" Ikuto asked.

"You must be Ikuto don't worry your friends and your girlfriend(Mikan whispered) will be back to normal in an hour" Mikan said.

"Kya" some one said in side Mikans bag.

"Mika are you okay" Mikan asked pulling out her Chara from the bag.

"Yes Mikan-sama i got the other candy here" Mika said and handed Mikan the same candy.

"Hey Ikuto say ah" Mikan said.

"why -cccc- what the hell was that" Ikuto asked he had choked down the candy.

"Your around the age when you grow down instead of older i wanted to see how you looked now put on this" Mikan said and handed him a pair of clothes from her bag(if anyone is wondering how it is possible that she could have that much stuff in her bag it is one of Hotaru's inventions).

10 minutes later Ikuto came back looking so cute and innocent (if anyone is wondering how he looks look at the manga chapter 32 or Anime).

"Kyaaaaa, Kawaii" All the girls in the royal garden yelled. Nagi had his face in his hand shaking his head(when you put your hand on fore head covering your eyes) like he was a disgrace. Kukai was laughing and Tadase was hitting his head on the table. Ikuto looked royally pissed.

"What the heck did you do" Ikuto shouted.

"cool it will you I only gave you time traveling candy it will only last an hour" Mikan said.

"What an hour" Ikuto yelled.

"Since this lasts an hour I know the perfect revenge" Nagi said holding up a video tape.

"You wouldn't" Mikan said.

"Oh yes I would" Nagi said.

"If you dare I will show every girl in this school the picture especially Amu" Mikan said.

"No you wouldn't" Nagi said.

"enough what is so embarrassing about this picture any way" Amu asked.

"Oh nothing just that it could wreak Nagi's relationship with every girl in this school" Mikan said.

"No you can't show them the picture because you already got me because of the candy" Nagi said.

"Darn it" Mikan said.

Nagi put the video in the TV **(I putting a TV in the Royal garden because they are to embarrassed to go outside)** and Mikan was pouting.

"Come on Mikan don't you want to relive and see some other things" Nagi asked.

"NO" Mikan yelled and pouted some more.

"Okay but you are missing the best part Natsume is going to light some girl's hair" Natsume said Mikan just kept pouting.

"Here you can check on your friends with this just don't let the bugs stay in Natsume's or Hotaru's room for too long or they find them and destroy them see ya" Nagi handed Mikan the same device he had used for spying on her. Mikan spied on her former classmates for hours.

**End Of Chapter**

**Hoped you liked it please Review.**

**until I get at least 4 reviews I won't write the next chapter.**

**I'm also having writers block any ideas welcome please give me some Ideas.  
**


End file.
